totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dramaty na raty, Epika - duża dynamika
Chris: 'Co za nuda.. ''Statek płynął wyjątkowow wolno. '''Chris: Chefie przyśpesz z tym pedałowaniem! Spojrzał na spoconego Chefa który napędzał statek na rowerze. Chef: Zaraz ty tutaj wylądujesz odmieńcu. Chris: 'Odmieniec? Raczej sławna gwiazda! Gwiazda która zaprasza na kolejny odcinek Grecjii Totalnej Porażki. W poprzednim odcinku doszło do traumatycznego wydarzenia. Paolo pokazała swoje wspaniałe trybuty i dzięki temu jest supergwiazdą w świecie greckim. Co za ohyda.. Na dodatek pozostałe osoby męczyły się na próżno biegajac po mieście przygotowując sesje. Doszło do małej podmianki zawodników, nieprzyjemnej i dramatycznej eliminacji. Robi się coraz ciekawiej! ''Spocony Chef podszedł i usadził rzucając Chrisa na rowerek. 'Chef: '''MACIE TEŻ RUSZYĆ DUPSKA I SIADAĆ NA KANAPĘ I OGLĄDAĆ! Muzyka : Sarbel Kafto Kalokairi Opening W tle leci muzyka , na plaży stoją wszyscy zawodnicy w strojach kąpielowych . przyscy w tym samym momencie zakładają okulary przeciwsłoneczne . po chwili nagle Chris zasypuje ich piaskiem . Śmieje się po czym Chef go wyrzuca i zasm przysupuje większą ilością piasku . Kamera unosie się w górę i przecina kolosa i pojawia się rozbłysk . Pod palmami siedzi Shen obejmujący Dawn , którzy baraszkują . Po chwili na jego ramieniu siada papuga , która zaczyna go atakować a on zaczyna sie szarpać . Kamera leci dalej gdzie Paolo siedzi w bufecie i opycha się jedzeniem ile wlezie . Po chwili przebrana w strój kelnerki staci podajem u sok . Zaczynają pic ze słomki , ale on przez słomkę miesza wymiociny z sokiem . Staci zaczyna się ksztusic . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie w ruinach świątyni na miecze toczą pojedynek Jo i Brick . Jo wygrywa , ale nagle uderza w nią dziwny głaz wystrzelony przez Camerona . Zaczyna on pośpiesznie uciekać . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Jessica razem z Dakotą tańczą w zwiebnych strojach . Nagle z parawanu wychodzi Valentina , która rzuca się na nie chciac by ją pokochały . Kamera leci na statek gdzie Sam siedzie na spadku do bani z wodą . Nagle w tarczę trafia piłka i wpada .Zoey się uśmiechai przeprasza . nagle podchodzi Mike, chce się zbliżyć , ale dziewczyna go ignoruje . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Xavier ma okazję wykonać egzekucję na pocwyconemu w pułapce Scotta , ale powstrzymuje się i ucieka w las . jego nóż podnosi Kelly , która się uśmiecha i go podnosi po czym chce się poznęcać . Kamera ląduje w niebo i pokazane zostają cmury z podobiznami wyeliminowanych uczesników orazzdjęcie kolosa . W sródku pochodzni stoją wszyscy zawiodnicy i machają . Oddala sie i pojawia się cąły wraz z napisem Grecja Totalnej Porażki . Pierwsza klasa ''Drużyna zwycięzka czyli Lwy zajęły luksusowy apartament na nowym statku który był zaopatrzony w jeszcze większe luksusy niż poprzedni statek. Było to pięterko z pokładem widokowym oraz olbrzymim apartamentem zdolnym pomieścić z dwadzieścia osób. Były dwie łazienki oraz wielkie jacuzzi oraz czynny całą dobe darmowy bufet. Apartament Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Na łóżku wciąż napalony Paolo po występie wyginał się swoim cielskiem. Inni byli zrażeni jego wiszącym fałdami. '''Paolo: Jestem taaaaki seksowny! Chwycił swój brzuch i zaczął nim machać. Kelly: Matko… idioto ogarnij się! Paolo: Robię co chcę ! Kelly: 'Ciebie człeku to chyba pielęgniarka na porodówce upuściła… '''Paolo: '''Dawaj! ''Podszedł specjalnie do niej i walnął ją brzuchem. 'Kelly: '''O nie… ''Wkurzona rzuciła się na niego i zaczęli się szarpać. 'Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń) : J'ak mam spokojnie motać Shena wokół palca i przekonywać do siebie Zoey i Xaviera którzy wylądowali w naszej drużynie. '''Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń) : '''Jestem głupi to prawda, ale przynajmniej potrafię być szczery! '''Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń) : Chce podkreślić też, że nie jestem jakąś bokserką. Każdy na moim miejscu by go zdzielił! Kelly : 'Złaź spaślaku gnieciesz mnie! ''Szarpała się a on ją przygniatał do łóżka. '''Paolo : '''I dobrze ! '''Kelly : Umyłbyś się … Paolo : Wygól sobie włosy w nosie. Kelly : Przestań wpierdalać słoninę! Paolo : Przestań zachowywać się jak zdzira! Kelly: Weź przestań już! Paolo: 'Nigdy nie powstrzymasz mnie. ''Nagle go jakoś dziwnie złapała, a temu zebrało się na wymioty. '''Paolo: Tylko nie .. Zwymiotował prosto na nią spaghetti które zjadł rano, tyle że to nie przypominało spaghetti. Kelly: 'Jesteś najbardziej.. najgorszym, najpotworniejszym człowiekiem jakiego spotkałam.. ''Załamana i śmierdząca pobiegła pod prysznic i się zakluczyła. 'Paolo: '''Ty jesteś jakaś nienormalna.. ''Położył się i zaczął zlizywać. 'Paolo: '''Marnować takie jedzenie.. hmmm… ''Jadł dalej a wkurzona Kelly poszła do łazienki przejęta jego obelgą o włosach w nosie i zaczęła sobie skubać. 'Kelly( W pokoju zwierzeń) : '''Nie jestem podatna na wpływy , ale coś musi być skoro tak powiedział. Pokład widokowy Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''W międzyczasie Shen, Xavier jak i Zoey siedzieli na widoku pokładowy. W zasadzie Xavier opalał się w cieniu , Zoey w słońcu a Shen siedział pod biczami wodnymi w basenie. 'Zoey: '''Dzisiaj jest przyjemnie chłodno. '''Shen: '''Nie da się tego określić. ''Uniósł głowę a strumień przecinał jego włosy. 'Shen: '''O rany.. jak dawno nie było tak fajnie. '''Xavier: '''Rzeczywiście. ''Czytał jakieś stare czasopismo dla satanistów i artykuły o najnowszych trendach. '''Xavier: Dzisiejsze oferty są naprawdę ciekawe. Spoglądał na rękawice bokserskie z powbijanymi szpilami do bicia. Zoey: Znowu to czytasz? Xavier: 'Nie zniewalaj mej duszy! '''Zoey: '''Oj a ty znowu to o piekle, gorejącej lawie. ''Wzięła folder i zaczęła sobie czytać. 'Zoey: '''Hmmm mają świetne usługi.. aż szkoda że nie są prawdziwe. ''Westchnęła i zaczęła dalej nakładać krem do opalanie a Xavier wyjął sobie środek wybielający. Shen właśnie wychodził z basenu. Niestety długie stanie pod biczem sprawiło że tracił siły i wybił sobie bark. '''Shen: To jakaś dziecinada.. ale było warto. Wziął ręcznik i zdziwiony wpatrywał się w kolegę. Shen: To ci nie szkodzi? Zoey: Ale to krem.. Shen: 'Nie.. chodzi mi o niego. ''Spojrzała na Xaviera który właśnie wyglądał jeszcze bladziej niż zwykle. '''Zoey: Co z sobą wyprawiasz.. Xavier: '''Robię się na trupa, to normalność dla nas. '''Zoey: Wiesz… zawiodłam się.. Rzuciła mu na twarz ulotkę która nagle zaczęła się dziwnie się kurczyć i zaczerniać. Zoey: 'Huh? Co się z tym dzieje? '''Xavier: '''Ja płonę!!! ''Wstał i zaczął bez opamiętania biegać aż wpadł do basenu i leżał w nim przez dłuższą chwilę. '''Shen: Nie chcę się czepiać... ale pomyliłeś sobie krem z wybielaczem... Zoey: Ojej.. jak można to pomylić? Shen: '''On chyba nei pomylił.. '''Zoey: '''Myślisz? '''Xavier: '''Chciałaś sprawić ,żeby oczy mi wypłynęły... jakie to mhroczne! '''Shen: Chyba... Kabina przegranych Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png O ile było to bardziej możliwe na nowym statku w nowej kabinie było jeszcze okropniej. Już nawet miejsce do spania nie było normalne. Anna Marie: Czuję się jak ... jak .. Dakota: Kiepskim show? Anna Marie: Kiepskie.. to mało powiedziane. Nagle pękła rura i fala wody spadła na jej głowę. Anna Marie: 'Co za szmata z tego Chrisa... kazać nam tutaj siedzieć. '''Dakota: '''Dokładnie... ''Wyciągnęła paczkę swoich przemoczonych tamponów.. 'Dakota: '''Ja nie lubię jak jest za mokro! ''Rzuciła na ścianę i się poprzyklejały. '''Dakota: Dlaczemu nas tak traktują... jesteśmy piękną drużyną dziewczyn. Jo: '''Piękną? Ble.. '''Jessica: Naprawdę nie macie tematu do rozmów? Wyciągnęła kołdrę po krórej biegały karaluchy żeby nie zatonąć w wodzie. Pisknęła i ja rzuciła. Jessica: 'Jak tutaj jest okropnie.. fuj fuj fuj... ''Nagle Jo zeskoczyła z łóżka i zagwizdnęła. '''Jo: Dobra ogarnijcie sie wszystkie! W końcu musimy odbić się od dna. Dakota i Jessica się przytuliły i z smutku że tutaj wylądowały zaczęły płakac. Jessica: To jest okropne miejesce.. ja chcę na górę! Dakota: 'Ja też chcę wygrać raz! '''Jo: '''I wygramy! Ty! ''Wskazała na Anne Marie która próbowała pozbyć się kraba z włosów. 'Anna Marie: '''Czego! Widzisz, że to właśnie mi skraca włosy! ''Szarpała się, ale cofała rękę kiedy krab chciał ją szczypnąć. '''Jo: '''Ogarniesz to wszystko. '''Anna Marie (W pokoju zwierzeń) : Paniusi się pokręciło? Nie będę za pomoc domową robiła, na pewno nie kiedy jmuszę na nowo samoopalacz nałożyć, zdobyć więcej lakieru i zdobyć tusze! No błagam... muszę wyglądać jak dziewczyna za tysiąc dolarów a nie jak pinda za dziesięć dolców. Anna Marie: Pogrzało cię słonko? Sama zapiepszaj z tym syfem. Jessica: '''Uuuuu! '''Dakota: Odważna.. Zezłoszczona Jo zaciskałą nerwowo pięścią. Jo: 'Zrobisz co mówię albo.. '''Anna Marie: '''No co? Zlejesz mnei tymi kościskimi rączkami? '''Jo: '''AAAGGG! ''Zasadziła jej cios , ale obroniła się swoimi sztywnymi włosami. '''Jo: '''Cholerna.. '''Anna Marie: Piękno jeden, siła zero.. Ahaha! Zadowolona podszedła i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Dakota: '''Też idziemy? '''Jessica: '''No pewnie! '''Dakota: Opowiem ci o planie filmowym! Jessica: 'A ja opowiem jak mi stanik wpadł na jednej z randek do kibla. '''Dakota: '''OOOO! Tobie też kochana! ''Zlapała ją za rękę. '''Dakota: '''Idziemy! Tak wiele nas łączy! '''Jessica: '''A tak się niemądrze szarpałyśmy. '''Dakota: No dokładnie.. Radosne wybiegły na przejście gdzie było znacznie lepiej. Jo sama z obolałą ręką została sama. Jo(W pokoju zwierzeń): Ja jej nie popuszczę tego !! NIGDY! Gdzieś na jednej z wysp Po podróży w końcu statek dobił na jedną z opuszczonych, niezamieszkałych wysp gdzieś na morzu. Wyspa ta należała do greckich, lecz ze względu na brak ciekawych złóż, okropną okolicę nikt nie zainteresował się zmaieszkaniem tutaj. Zejście ze statku Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Poobijany Chris czekał na swoich zawodników. Lubił im drzeć się przez głośniki że wysiadka. Chris: '''Witajcie moi przynoszący zysk zawodnicy. '''Jessica: Jak przynosimy zysk to chcę go trochę! Chciała mu rzucić w twarz zgiłym jedzeniem , ale się schylił i uderzyło w Chefa. Chris: 'Jeszcze czego.. najpierw na ląd wilki morskie. ''Wkjurzony Chef zarzucił linkę na dół. 'Zoey: '''Co się stało, dzisiaj na odludziu będziemy? '''Jessica: '''Nieważne ale się opalę! ''Pośpiesznie zeszła na plażę. '''Dakota: Łiii!! Zrobiła ponownie jak koleżanka. Chris: 'Ostatnio było wiele skarg przez wielu ludzi, a konkretniej księży kiedy zrujnowaliście zabytek. ''Drużyna spojrzała się wrogo na Xaviera. '''Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń) : Domyślić się nie mogli, że nienawidzę tych przeklętych miejsc a i tak mnie tam zaciągnęli. Kelly: Że też taki psychol musi być w tej drużynie. Shen: Spokojnie.. zapewnie niedługo opuści grę. Kelly: '''Wiem.. ale chciałabym dzisiaj.. '''Zoey: '''A właśnie Shen! Chcę z tobą o czymś pogadać. '''Shen: '''Ze mną? '''Zoey: Nom.. Kelly: A o czym? Ze mną też możesz o wszystkim pogadać! Zoey: '''Ale wolę z Shenem na osobności. '''Kelly: '''Ale.. '''Paolo: Rusz dupę chudzinko! Popchnął ją a ta spadła w dół. '' '''Kelly: '''Zrobię ci kiedyś krzywdę spaślaku! '''Paolo:' Wybaczcie mi! Czas ugnieść kotleta! Spadł prosto z motku przygniatając Kelly. Zoey: '''Chciałam się ciebie spytać.. pamiętasz Kretę co nie? '''Shen: Coś kojarzę.. Zoey: I ty naprawdę wtedy zdradziłeś Dawn? Shen: Jak zdradziłem? Zerwanie jak zerwanie.. Zoey: Wiem że masz amn.. zaraz? Nagle chłopak sioe zorientował że palnął głupotę. Zoey: KŁAMAŁEŚ? Nagle zatkał jej usta. Shen: '''Cicho... '''Zoey: Puść.. Czemu kłamiesz? Shen: Nie twój interes.. Zoey: Chyba mój, bo oszukujesz dziewczyny! Shen: Dawn znałem, ale wyobraziłem sobie za dużo.. a Kelly to co innego! Zoey: Jesteś podły.. Shen: '''Licz się ze słowami! Sama nie przyznasz, że lubisz Xaviera! ''Nagle się zarumieniła. '' '''Shen: '''I co? '''Zoey: Ja.. ja.. Shen: Schodzimy? Zoey: 'Uh.. niech ci będzie. '''Shen ( W pokoju zwierzeń) : 'Że też wygadałem się przed tą senioritą. Wiem że skrzywdziłem Dawn ale byliśmy tylko bliskimi przyjaciółmi... poza tym sama miała przeczucie. 'Zoey ( W pokoju zwierzeń) : '''Zazwyczaj jestem miła , ale w tym przypadku stwierdzam.. jest on okropny! Plaża Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Wszyscy w końcu zeszli z statku i znależli się na dzikiej plaży. Chris sączył sobie właśnie sok z ananasa. '''Chris: Więc.. zacznijmy pierwsze wyzwanie od razu. Kelly: A dacie gojść do siebie.. Wykorzywiona ledwo co stała. Dakota: Nie wiedziałam że staruszka jest w tym sezonie. Jessica: 'Kelly? Urządzili cię nieżle. '''Paolo: '''Uklepał jak schabika! ''Większość się zaśmiała, a Shen mierzył się złowrogim spojrzeniem z Zoey. '''Chris: '''Dobrze.. więc skupcie się na pierwszym zadaniu. Jako że dzisiaj będzie wyjątkowy dzień. ''Zaklasnął i stażyści przybiegli z tronem dla niego. Chris wszedł i usiadł sobie na nim wygodnie. Podnieśli po chwili ciężko chwytając belki. '' '''Chris: Dzisiaj będzie dzień kulturowy.. przedstawienia ,śpiewy , tańce kabarety m wyniosłe sztuki, przepiękne tragedie, wspaniałe epiki, niesamowite liryki. I waszym pierwszym zadaniem jest skopmonowanie wiersza w niecałe pięć minut. Wszyscy się oburzyli. Jessica: '''W pięć minut to ja nawet nie zdążę.. się upiększyć! '''Dakota: '''To będzie chwila blsku dla mnie. ''Zabłysły jej oczy. '' '''Chris: Zacznijcie.. kiedy Chef was uderzy tym batem znaczy, że już skończyliście. Xavier: 'Że co? ''Nagle oberwał batem od Chefa. Zamiast się rozpłakać uśmiał się. '''Xavier: Można jeszcze? Zoey: 'Przestań.. '''Chris: '''Zaczynajcie! ''Obie drużyny rozdziliły się na dwie strony i zaczęły obmyślać swoje wiersze i koncepcje. Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Drużyna siadła i zebrała się w kręgu. 'Zoey: '''Dobrze... ktoś zna się na poezji? '''Shen: '''Myślę że ty mozesz napisać wiersz. ''Uśmiechnął się i przytulił Kelly. '' '''Shen: '''Ja jestem zajęty opiekowaniem się Kelly.. '''Zoey: '''Pewnie.. a ja Xavierem w takim razie! ''Złapała go a ten poczuł się dziwnie. '''Xavier: Przestań to robić... boję się... Zoey: Doobrze.. Zdjęła szybko rękę. Xavier: I ja mam wiersza swojego i ja zacytuję! Wszyscy jakoś z niedowierzaniem się spojrzeli na niego. '' '''Paolo:' Ja się zgadzam! Wszyscy obrócili głowę spoglądając na niego. Kelly: Powariowaliście? Zoey: 'Ja się zgodzę! '''Shen: '''Też nie mam nic przeciw. '''Xavier: '''Zbeszczeszczę tą plażę mym dziełem! ''Zaczął sie diabolicznie śmiać. '''Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): Tak.. powariowali. Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Dziewczyny stanęły bez żadnych pomysłów i spoglądały na siebie. Jo: 'Dobrze.. ktoś wie jak pisać wiersz? ''Zapadła cisza. Niezabardzo widziały o co chodzi. '''Dakota: '''To to coś rymowane? '''Jo: '''Mniej więcej.. zreszta po co komu wiersze. '''Jessica: '''Oczywiście! Ja układam okrzyki , więc sklecę wierszyk. '''Jo: '''Więc coś jest. Jessica ty będziesz.. '''Dakota: Nie! Ja chcę jednak! Jo: 'Daj spokój! Ona ma ! ''Wskazała na Jessicę która się uśmiechnęła. '''Jessica: '''Yay! Dziękuję! '''Dakota: No proszę!! Wiem co zrobię! Jo: 'Nie! ''Ślicznotka wezbrała oddech i zaczęla pojękiwanie. '''Dakota: Proooooooooorooooooooorooooooooroooooooooooroooooooooroooooooooorooo Jo: 'Przestań! ''Zasłoniłą uszy ,żeby nie słyszeć więcej jęczenia. '''Dakota: Proooooooooorooooooooorooooooooroooooooooooroooooooooroooooooooorooo Wkurzona i rozjuszona jej jęczeniem przytaknęła. Jo: Jedno słabe zagranie i wypadniesz. Dakota: '''Ok. '''Jo: '''A to coś porządnego? '''Dakota: '''Spokojnie! Kiedyś mój chłopak takie coś mi dał, zamienię pewne słowo i bedzie dobrze. '''Dakota (W pokoju zwierzeń) : Za kogo ona się uważa? Chris: Dobra obie drużyny kończcie! Dakota: '''Już? '''Chris: '''Tak! Występ Xaviera Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg '''Chris: Lwy pierwsze ! Zadowolony z swojej pracy Xavier jako pierwszy dostąpił zaszczytu wystąpienia ze swym cudownym dziełem. Xavier: Mój wiersz nosi tytuł Niepokój! Kelly: Powiedzcie… dlaczego się na to zgodziliście! Nagle większość drużyny się zawiodła na sobie i zawstydziła. Zoey: Ymm.. chciałam być miła. Shen: Ja chciałem dać mu szansę po prostu. Paolo: '''A ja lubię patroszyć w kuchni!! A on jest w tym miszczuniem! '''Xavier: '''Ave mi! '''Paolo: '''To jakiś egzotyczny składnik? '''Kelly: Wam się w głowach poprzewracało… Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Ta dwójka… oni się spiknęli? Znaczy serio? Paolo skumplował się z tym.. tym wybrykiem? Chyba uwierzę w jego brednie ,że koniec świata się zbliża.. ''Znudzony Chris piłował sobie paznokcie z nudów. Oczekiwał aż się zamkną , ale jego cierpliwość się skończyła. 'Chris: '''Cicho albo każdy z was wyleci zaraz! ''Nagle doszło do spokoju i wszyscy siadali na piasku. '''Chris: Lepiej… zachwyć mnie teraz swą epiką! Xavier: 'Wiersze to liryka… '''Chris: '''Gadaj albo odpadasz… '''Xavier: '''Więc jak wspomniałem mym wierszem jest mój autorski. ''Stanął wygodnie i zasłonił się ręką. 'Xavier: '''Któż to jest ukryty.. cóż on kryje pod swym wnętrzem.. ''Zaczął szarpać swoją skórę. 'Xavier: '''Dlaczego nie zedrę.. nie zedrę okopów mej pospolitości! ''Odetchnął ponownie zasłaniając twarz ręką. 'Xavier: '''Serce mi wydrzeć można.. flaki poharaszować.. lecz nie! Więzieniem to co mnie otacza… ''Padł na piasek a wszyscy napawali się jego wierszem, inni nieco zdegustowali się nim. 'Xavier: '''Lecz głęboko skąpane, niewidoczne przeze mnie… jedno pozostanie tylko zauważone… ''Lekko się podniósł i wskazał na serce. 'Xavier: '''Ma dusza w której zaklnął się diabeł… ja przeklęty… ''Wstał i się ukłonił. Zawodnicy zaczęli bić brawo ,ale Chris się znudził. '''Xavier(W pokoju zwierzeń): Co tam.. laska i ten knypek mieli rację i dupa. Będą sobą.. może nie ze wszystkimi mrocznymi zasadami się zgadzam, ale wciąż ma słabość do krwi i straszenia ludzi!!! Chris: Powiem że to był zaskakujący i bardzo ciekawy pokaz! Xavier: '''Uznałem, że powinienem się pociąć dla efektu. Mogę jeszcze dodać! '''Shen: '''Nie!!! '''Jo: Tak potnij się dziwaku. Xavier: 'Chętnie!!! ''Wyciągnął szybko z sakiewki nóż, ale nagle na niego rzuciła się cała drużyna i zabrała go ze sceny. '''Zoey: Opanujmy się trochę. Xavier: 'Chcę puścić wodze mojego ograniczenia!! ''Zaciągnęli go ze sceny. 'Chris: '''Dobrze.. zrobimy krótką przerwę i zaczniemy za chwilę drugi występ! '''Dakota: '''Yay! Mój! Występ Dakoty Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Xavier w końcu się uspokoił, ale niestety żeby go uspokoić Paolo jako „ochotnik” miał się zgodzić na wspólne spędzenie czasu z noże. '''Xavier: Nie mogę sie doczekać wspólnego cięcia! Paolo: '''Mam nadzieję że mięsa.. '''Xavier: Oj zobaczysz! Chris: 'Dobrze.. skończyliście? '''Paolo: '''Jestem głodny.. '''Anna Marie: '''Przestań sapać gruby bo nasz laska tera gada! '''Dakota: '''Yaaay! Teraz moja kolej! ''Zadowolona pobiegła na środek. '''Dakota: Czy mogę? Chris: Chwila.. Machnął ręką, a Chef skarcił zawodników batem żeby się uciszyli. Chris: '''Teraz tak. Prezentuj bo nie mamy za wiele czasu. '''Dakota: Nasz cudowny wierszyk zwie się „Po prostu JA!” Jo: 'Co!? ''Nagle oberwała batem za odezwanie się. 'Dakota: '''Kto jest śliczny? ''Wskazała palcem na Chrisa. 'Dakota: '''Kto jest piękny? Chris! ''Wskazała na Chrisa który się uśmiechnął. 'Dakota: '''Kto jest najmodniejszy? Chris! ''Poprawił sobie fryzurę jeszcze bardziej się szczerząc z radości. '''Dakota: A kto najlepiej prowadzi show? Chris! Zakręciła się i machnęła włosami wskazując na Chrisa. Dakota: Kto jest rozchwytywany przez fanki? Chris! Rzuciła się nagle w zawodników. Dakota: 'Od dzisiaj Ja znaczy Chris!!! ''Nagle założyła maskę z twarzą Chrisa wstała i wykonała ukłon. '''Dakota: Najwspanialszy z wszystkich ja! Wszyscy zawodnicy byli zszokowani tym występem i zniesmaczeni. Chris nagle się wyrwał pełny radości. Chris: 'Cóż to za piękny wiersz oddany całkowicie mnie! Ohh! ''Złapał dziewczynę za rękę i podniósł ją. '''Chris: Pierwsze zadanie wygrywają Gladiatorzy! A raczej Gladiatorki. Jo: '''No nie zawaliła przynajmniej. '''Anna Marie: I po cholerę się staram myśleć? Wzięła lakier i dla uspokojenia nałożyła warstwę więcej. Kelly: Że też to takie proste było.. Zoey: 'Ale postaramy się w drugim! Co nie? ''Wszyscy wymamrotali jakoś tak. 'Zoey (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Cóż mogliśmy wcześniej wpaść na to, ale nie ma co płakać. To jeszcze nie koniec i wierzę że utrzymamy dobrą passę. Chociaż.. jeśli byśmy przegrali bym nie zapłakała, bo to okazja do wywalenia Shena. '''Chris: '''Dobra koniec tych jęków! Na drugie zadanie! Wędrówka na miejsce Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Wszyscy zawodnicy w zwartej grupie szli i rozmyślali o swoich planach i strategiach oraz nad pewnymi sprawami. '''Zoey: Hmm.. czy ja naprawdę go lubię? Kątek oka spoglądała na idącego Xaviera smutnego, że nie mógł się pociąć. Zoey: 'Nie.. to kłamstwo. '''Jessica: '''Co jest kłamstem? ''Przerwały jej myślenie dziewczyny. 'Zoey: '''A takei tam moje sprawy... '''Dakota: '''No opowiadaj! Jesteś w końcu trzecią najładniejszą laską tutaj. '''Zoey: '''O.. to super co nie? '''Jessica: '''No totalnej super! Te dwie brzydule i Kelly nei łapią się do rankingu nawet. '''Dakota: '''Tylko my jakoś wyglądamy, '''Zoey: '''Dzięku za schlebiane.. ale mam trochę na głowie. '''Dakota: '''No dobrze... ''Obie zaczęły się podejrzanie chichotać. '''Jessica: Ale uwaźaj. Xavier potrafi mieć.. odpały i lubi dziwne rzeczy robić. Zoey: '''Dziwne? '''Jessica: '''No! Raz widziałam jak w worku do śmieci schował kota z szczurami pokładowymi i urządził sobie bijatycki pojedynek. Mnie to nie kręci... w końcu zwierzęta są brudne kiedy biegają na wolności. '''Dakota: A jak trafi do pralki to będzie czysty czy brudny? Jessica: A tego to nie wiem... Zoey: '''Ale ona naprawdę to zrobił.. nie wierzę..myślałam że lepiej się rozumiemy. ''Przekręciła głową, a te znowu zaczęły chichotać. '' '''Dakota: '''Uuu jednak się nim martwisz! '''Zoey: Nie, ja.. ja.. Dakota: '''No dobrze .. nie będziemy cię męczyć. '''Zoey: Uff.. Jessica: '''To do potem! ''Wróciły sobiedo dalszego plotkowania na tyły grupy. Zoey odetchnęła z ulgą i szła dalej za Xavierem. Na przodzie ciągle się sprzeczając o pierwsze miejsce Jo ,Kelly i Shen. '' '''Kelly: Czemu ty się wszędzie.. wpychasz! Jo: Ja powinnam być na przodzie tej grupy i wyznaczać tempo. Kelly: 'Posłuchaj grubas.. znaczy puszysty mnie poturbował.. okazałaby litośc. '''Jo: '''Hah! Trzeba być twardym , wiec z drogi. ''Wepchnęła się przed nią. Wkurzona nie miała jednak sieły na dalsze kłótnie. '''Kelly: '''Co za bezczelna baba.. '''Shen: '''Już spokojnie.. pokonamy ją teraz. '''Kelly: '''Oh jesteś taki słodki. '''Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): Załatwię ją jej własną bronią. Sprawa z wywaleniem Paola poczeka.. póki co. Łąka w lesie Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Zawodnicy oraz zmęczony sieddzeniem Chris dotarli na dziwną łąkę mieszczącą się w środku dzikiego lasu. Nie wiedzieli dokładnie co mają robić. Paolo: 'Jak tu ślicznie! I '''Kelly: '''Mówisz bo widzisz te krzki z jagodami. ''Wskazała na krzki pełne wilczych jagód. '''Paolo: '''To pełno jagódek tam jest? Absolutnie ich nie zauważyłem.. ''Pośpiesznie pobiegł i zaczął się nimi obżerać. '' '''Chris: '''Dobra.. niech sobie żre. No więc.. zawodnicy witam was na dzikiej polanie, gdzie będzie miało miejsce drugie zadarnie. '''Jo: '''Dobra mów jakie a nie.. '''Chris: Zero szacunku.. zero! Odetchnął zawiedziony i ponownie siadł na tronie. Chris: 'Czas więc na kolejne zadanie. Chefie! ''Wszyscy sie zdziwili ponieważ nie było go z nimi. '' '''Zoey: '''A gdzie on jest? '''Chris: '''A w górze! ''Wskazał i wszyscy sie spojrzeli. Zobaczyli wielki hak a na nim górę śmieci która spadła na nich i zgniotła. '''Chris: Haha! Lubię takie niespodzianki! Nagle na zawodników została zrzucona góra pełna śmierdzących rozkładających się gratów. Paolo przyszedł cały umazany pożartymi wcześniej jagodami. Paolo: 'Przegapiłem coś? '''Chris: '''Takk.. ''Chef podleciał helikopterem i złapał chłopaka i zrzucił prosto nad stosem. '''Chris: Teraz zabawa bedzie dla wszystkich taka sama! Haha! No ale dość śmiechu. Większość osób powystawiała głowy i szarpała się , żeby wyjść. Jessica: 'Gorzej być nie może!!! '''Chris: '''Może bo czas na drugie zadanie. A Gladiatorki jako że wygrały mają ułatwienie. ''Wziął jeden scenariusz na sztukę i rzucił w stronę Jessici. 'Chris: '''Waszym drugim zadaniem jest przygotowanie sztuki greckiej nawiązującej do jakiegoś mitu czy czegoś. Drużyna która wygrała cóż.. dostaje gotowca , a przeciwnicy musza pogłówkować się nad stworzeniem scenariusza. A ta góra śmieci posłuży wam za wasze zaplecze aktorskie i możecie użyć co tylko zechcecie z niej. Rekwizyty kosttiumy, co tam sobie wymyślicie. Zaczynajcie a gdy usłyszycie dżwięk gongu zaczniemy wystawianie sztuk! Przygotowania Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg ''Na górze stosu własnei lezął zrzucony Paolo i zaczął grzebać. 'Paolo: '''Nie śądziłem że dadzą nam bufecik! Jaki smakowity. ''Wziął skórkę od banana i zaczął przeżuwać. 'Paolo: '''Zupełnie jak guma.. hmm. ''Zauważył wystającą rękę i pociągnął wyciągając Kelly. '''Kelly: No naresz.. nie.. Paolo: O to ty.. Puścił i dziewczyna soadła tam skąd ją wyciągnął. '' '''Paolo:' Wracajmy do żucia. Shen: Gringo jesteś idiotą, Chwycił i wyciągnął dziewczynę z śmieci i przytulił. Shen: 'Przy mnie będziesz bezpieczna seniorita. '''Kelly: '''No wiem.. '''Shen: '''Pozwól ,że pomogę nam wygrać w tym zadanaiu i przygotuję sztukę która każdemu się spodoba. '''Kelly: '''No wiesz .. to będzie naprawdę miłe. '''Shen: '''Gracias! '''Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Coż zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać.. angażuje się w mój udawany związek? I zachowuje się przynajmniej stamtąd skąd pochodzi.. zaraz z Meksyku chyba. Zaraz? Jeszcze pamiętam!? Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png ''Jessica z radością zaczęła sobie przeglądać skrypt. Wyrywała fragmenty na chybił trafił. 'Jessica: '''W końcu coś normalnego, jak miło. ''Przeglądała dalej ale znudziło ją to i wyrzuciła. '''Jessica: '''Tylko te strony były ciekawe. '''Dakota: No ale co robisz.. Podbiegła do niej przez śmieci odbierając jej scenariusz. Jessica: No myślałam że dobrze robię.. Dakota: '''Dobrze, ale musimy iść wyuczyć się tekstu! '''Jessica: A gdzie bronzerka i chłopczyca? Dakota: A wiesz.. one są tam! Wskazała na Jo która właśnei ciągnęła Anne Marie która przyczepiła się do sprężyny. Jo: 'Idiotko.. dlaczego tam stałaś! '''Anna Marie: '''nie ciągnij mnie! Te ciuchy są oryginalne i jak je podrzesz naślę na ciebie ludzi. '''Jo: '''Zaryzykuję pannico i się nie ruszaj. CIągnęła, aż się zamachnęła i Anna Marie wybiła w górę i wbiła w dziuplę. '''Anna Marie: '''To już noc? ''Nagle coś ja zaczęło dziobać czy gryść i cała szarpała się i krzyczała. 'Jo: '''Poradzi sobie.. ''Niczym się nie przejęła zauwazyła blondynki z swojej drużyny i podbiegła ,żeby ustawić je do pionu. Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg Xavier jak i Zoey również się wydostali z gruzu. Coprawda cuchnęło od nich, ale nie przejmowali się tym. 'Zoey: '''Widzisz gdzieś pozostałych z drużyny? '''Xavier: '''Nie.. i nie chcę! '''Zoey: '''Powinniśmy ich poszukać. '''Xavier: '''Po co? Mi to wisi. ''Rzucił sie wygodnie na śmieci i się zarumienił. '''Xavier: Pachnie domem.. Zoey: 'Czyli cmentarzem? '''Xavier: '''NIE! Zoey: Proszę idziemy. ''Szarpnęla go a on się rzucił na nią z nożem. '''Xavier: Mówięc nie! Chwyciła za jego nóż i wyszarpnęła mu jakos z ręki , on nagle dsię do niej przyssał. Xavier: '''Niee... on jest mój.. '''Zoey: Złagodniałeś.. Shen: 'Co wy wyrabiacie? ''Zostali znalezieni przez Paolo, Kelly i Shena którzy już nieśli z sobą jakieś rzeczy. 'Paolo: '''Randkują! '''Xavier: '''Satanista nie radnkuje.. on przeżywa! '''Zoey: '''Co przeżywasz? ''Nagle na jego bladej skórze pojawił się rumieniec, a pozostali westchnęli. '''Kelly: '''Musimy wygrać zadanie więc może odpuścicie randkę? '''Zoey: Majsz rację! Oddała mu nóż i wstali. '' '''Paolo: '''Poza tym zobacz co mam Xavier dla ciebie! ''Wyciągnął coś z starej torby a Xavier pobladł jeszcze bardziej. Przestał ponownie szaleć. Widać coś musiało go ruszyć. Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Dziewczyny dalej się szarpały aż '' '''Jo: '''Dziewuchy! Musimy wygrać. '''Jessica:' No przestań wygrałyśmy i ponownei wygramy. Poza tym mam już pomysł! Jo: To jakaś nowość.. Jessica: 'Mamy przedstawienie o troi więc potrzebujemy konia! '''Jo: '''Mów dalej? '''Jessica: '''No i stoi jeden przede mną. ''Zaczęły się obie śmiać z Jo która wkurzona złapała je obie i wykoła ze stosu. '''Jo: Sama robić.. sama! Wzięła kupeł, szczotkę i kilka wiaderk i zaczęła wkurzona iść z nimi. '' '''Chris: '''Kończcie już moi zawodnicy i zaraz zaczynamy przedstawienia! '''Jo:' Że już! Chris: '''A ile chcecie czekać? '''Jo: UGH! Obie drużyny zbierały się do powoli. Zrobiły skromne scenerie z tego co mieli, starali się jakoś zapamiętać treść i obie drużyny na czas ledwo co ale się uporały z stworzeniem scenerii. Chris: '''Wystarczy! Czas na pierwsze przedstawienie. Zaczniemy od Gladiatorek! Przedstawienie Gladiatorów Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png '''Chris: '''Okeeej czas się skończył i zacznijcie swoje przedstawienie. '''Jo: '''Ekhem.. Więc jedyne co sama musiałam wymyślić to jak bardzo musieli być głupi Trojanie i co zachowało się do dziś. '''Chris: Sama wymyśliłaś? Raczej to sa wypociny Chefa. Jo: 'Takie do cholery to jest! ''Wściekła chciała rzucić w niego drewnianym klockiem. '''Chris: '''I tak słabo.. może prezencja lepiej wypadnie. '''Jo; pobiegł i zamknęła się w metalowym posągu które dziewczyny zrobiły. W środku jeszcze była Anna Marie. Nagle na scenie pojawiają się Jessica i Dakota. Dakota: '''OOOO! Popatrz! Drewniany koń! '''Jessica: Skąd się on tu wziął? Dakota: Pewnie Jo go.. Spojrzała na rękę. Dakota: Pewnie Grecy go zostawili. Jessica: 'Ale po co? '''Dakota: '''Nie wiem? Może to reklama albo prezencik! ''Ona również spojrzała na rękę. '''Dakota: '''Mają dziwne poczucie humoru skoro chcieli najpierw nas wybić a teraz zostawili nam prezent? '''Jessica: Przestań, chodziłaś z jednym i może on nie chce żywić judo ciebie urazy. Dakota: Dilon.. oww.. Nawet podobny. Będzie nam zdobił pokład! Jessica: I mam lepszy pomysł, zaciągniemy go i postawimy na mostku. Dakota: UU genialne! Pozazdroszczą nam tej.. tej .. Zerknęła na rękę. Dakota: 'Rzeżby! '''Jessica: '''Wprowadzimy nową modę! ''Podbiegły i chciało go zabrać , ale był za ciężki. 'Jo: '''Kółka idiotko.. ''Wskazywała ukradkiem na kołka i wystającą linę. 'Jessica: '''O tak.. rzeczywiście. ''Odchrapnęła i poszła złapać za linę. '''Jo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ta drużyna jest za głupia jak na moje standardy. Daleko nie przeniosła konia. Zmęczona rzuciła liną. Jessica: A mam gdzieś to.. zmęczyłam się. Dakota: 'Mnie mdli od tego smrodu… '''Jo: '''Co jest! ''Wyskoczyła nagle Jo z Anną Marie. '''Jo: '''Znaczy Szturmem na trojan! '''Jessica: Fu.. one są zakażone! Schowała się za Dakotą która również się wycofała. Anna Marie: Wyszłyście zza skrypt! Oberwiecie! Rzuciła sięi zaczęła nawalać je metalową rurą . Wkurzona Jessica zamachnęła się i zasadziła jej kopa z obrotu. Jessica: 'Salto jak salto , ale tłuc nas nie będziesz! '''Jo: '''Psujecie show!!! ''Wkurzona rzuciła się , ale oberwała od Dakoty lakierem do paznokci. 'Dakota: '''A uciekaj! ''Doszło do walki i dziewczyny rozwaliły w drobny mak wszystko co było. Poturbowane leżały na śmieciach. '''Chris: '''Ta… Kolejna przerwa! Przedstawienie Lwów Plik:170px-Tchórzliwe_Lwy.jpg '''Jo: Wy dwie durne, durne!!! Dakota: 'Przestań się wyżywać na nas! Dałyśmy z siebie wszystko. '''Xavier: '''CISZA!!!! ''Nagle dziewczyny zamarły. '''Chris: '''No nareszcie nie ja musiałem uciszać.. '''Xavier: '''Więc czas na nasze.. '''Zoey: '''Całkiem zwykłe przedstawienie! '''Xavier: CO! Zoey: Kurtyna! Odkłoniło się nagle a oni zbiegli ze sceny. Pośrodku siedziała Kelly umazana błotem z jednym z garnków, paroma kamieniami , zielskiem i błotem udawała , że gotuje. Shen: W pewnym miasteczku, w odległych zakątkach Grecji żyła pewna kobieta.. Kelly: '''Oh ja biedna czemu tak skromnie żyję. '''Shen: '''Kobieta była znana z swej szpetnej twarzy. '''Kelly: Jestem naprawdę wspaniałym człowiekiem. Wzięła większy kamień i dla spokoju zaczęła lepić na nim dzbanek z uzbieranych śmieci. Shen: 'Była ona wytwórczynią ceramiki. '''Kelly: '''Uwielbiam to robić.. to moja pasja! ''Mało co nie zemdlała jak powąchała ten smród, zresztą była już od dawna blisko. '''Kelly: '''I jaka jestem uradowana… '''Shen: Lecz nagle pojawiły się one… Nimfy! Na scenę wchodzi zażenowany i podniecony Paolo z założonymi skrzydłami. Xavier: Jestem.. nimfą.. Paolo: A ja jestem panem i opiekunem pięknych nimf! Wszyscy na widowni łącznie z Chrisem próbowali się nie śmiać, ale to było za silne i chichotali po cichu. Shen: '''Nimfy bardzo kochały ów garncarkę. '''Xavier: Sądzę.. że jest.. Paolo: 'Właśnie jest… ''Cała trójka czuła się kompletnie niezręcznie z sobą stojąc na scenie. '''Zoey: Chyba źle dobrałam rolę.. Shen: Lecz pewnego dnia spragniona od pracy sięgnęła po kubek z źródlaną krystaliczną wodą w której ujrzała swą twarz przypominającą zmasakrowaną meduzę rozjechaną przez rydwan. Kelly: '''O rany.. ale jestem szpetna… '''Paolo: '''To prawda… '''Kelly: '''Cicho.. graj! '''Paolo: '''Znowu cię zgniotę! '''Kelly: '''Tylko umiesz sadłem tłuc. '''Paolo: Osz ty … Rzucił się na nią i zaczęli się z sobą szarpać. Xavier siedział skulony i smutny z powodu że nazwał się nimfą, a Shen stał trochę skołowany na scenie. Shen: 'I tak oto przedstawia się nasza historia. Garncarz porzucił zrobienie garnków i zaczął podrywać nimfy. Koniec! ''Rzucił się od razu jak skończył na Paolo. '''Shen: '''A ty złaz z mojej ukochanej! '''Zoey: Ty podły oprychu! Zoey również pobiegła i zaczęła się szarpać. Nagle satanista uniósł głowę i spojrzał smutny. Xavier: 'Kończymy.. chcę iść się pobawić moim zestawem weterynaryjnym… chcę zoperować kotka… ''Wszyscy w końcu mogli otwarcie wybuchnąć śmiechem. '''Jo: '''Ale oni są idiotyczni! Haha! '''Anna Marie: Dokładnie! Palanci. Jessica: '''A nas to bawi. '''Dakota: Zagrałabym lepiej.. Chris: 'Cóż zgadzam się z tym zdaniem. Wracamy na statek! ''Rozżalone dziewczyny jak i ucieszone Lwy wrócili z powrotem na statek. '''Anna Marie (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Któraś blondi odpadnie! Jo chciała mi pomóc, a te? Te nic! '''Jo (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Jessica mnie wkurza, rujnuje i przeszkadza i to ona wypada dzisiaj. '''Jessica (W pokoju zwierzeń): No proszę.. chłopczyca odpadnie! Dakota (W pokoju zwierzeń): Głupia jest drużyna Gladiatorek.. poza Jessicą oczywiście. Eliminacje Plik:150px-Wściekli_gladiatorzy.png Cała drużyna Gladiatorek siedziała wkurzona z powodu przegranej. Chris właśnie szedł z tacką z pochodniami oraz zebranymi wynikami z głosowania/ Jo: To jest jakieś chore Chris! Chris: 'Nonono, a gdzie jakieś przywitanie. '''Jo: '''A mam to gdzieś.. '''Dakota: '''Możesz się uspokoić? Przez ciebie drużyna traci blask. '''Jo: '''Przeze mnie!? '''Chris: '''No dobrze, zaraz sobie wyjaśnicie co i jak, ale najpierw czas na eliminacje. ''Wciąż zdenerwowana Jo usiadła czekając na ogłoszenie wyników. 'Chris: '''Dwie bezpieczne osóbki to Jessica i Anna Marie. ''Rzuciła obu dziewczynom pochodnie. 'Anna Marie: '''Daje czadu kocice. '''Jessica: 'Łii ja też. Jo spojrzała na Dakotę chcąc ją wystraszyć przed dogrywkę na którą stawiała. 'Dakota: '''Mam pytanie.. ''Wskazała na tackę na której już nie zostało żadnej pochodni. '''Dakota: '''A gdzie kolejna dla mnie? '''Jo: Dla ciebie!? Haha kpiny. Chris: '''Cóż… mam dość ciekawy pomysł i wypasujecie. Czas na krótką dogrywkę! '''Jo: Pójdzie szybko i sprawnie. Chris: Zobaczymy. Zapraszam na pole eliminujące! Obie dziewczyny wstały z trybun i poszły na pola do odstrzału. Chris: '''No więc.. waszym zadaniem jest odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie. '''Jo: '''Tak! '''Dakota: Ale zadanie powinno być dostosowane do mnie też! Chris: Ciężko jest dostosować poziom do dwóch potencjalnie głupich osób. Jo: Zgadza się. Nagle się zorientowała ,że coś jest nie tak. Jo: '''Zaraz CO! CO! '''Chris: '''Oj przygotujcie się.. więc ile jest cudów.. '''Dakota: Siedem! Jessica zaczęła klaskać z radości ,że odpowiedziała. Anna Marie: 'I co się szczerzysz głupio? Nie wiadomo czy ona odpada. '''Chris: '''Ona jednak zostaje w grze. ''Wyciągnął z kieszeni pochodnie i rzucił jej. 'Dakota: '''M masz za swoje! ''Pokazała język skamieniałej ze szoku Jo i zeskoczyła z pola dla wyeliminowanych. 'Chris: '''Trochę ją zamurowało, więc.. żegnaj! ''Wystrzelił i Jo odleciała daleko za horyzont nieba. '''Chris: I tak oto kończy się odcinek. Niespodziewanie dla mnie i chyba dla wszystkich Dakota odpowiedziała na pytanie i została w grze. Dakota: 'Siedem to zawsze szczęśliwa liczba.. ŁiiI!!! Ciekawe tylko dlaczego? '''Chris: '''A kogoś to obchodzi? ''Dziewczyna zaczęła się puszyć przed kamerą. Wkurzony prowadzący popchnął ją i się uśmiechnął. '''Chris: Maniaczka i dziewczyna która chciała siłą rozstawiać drużynę po kątach właśnie odpadła z gry. Czy Gladiatorzy podniosą się po kolejnej druzgocącej przegranej? Jessica: 'Zaraz.. to my mamy wrócićdo tego okropnego.. '''Anna Marie: '''Syfiastego… '''Dakota: '''Pomieszczenia? ''Wszystkie trzy nagle wpadły w histerię i zaczęły wrzeszczeć. 'Chris: '''Niech to ktoś uciszy.. moje uszy.. ''Skulony zaczął uciekać, ale przed hałasem nie da się uchronić. Materiał dodatkowy Są to po prostu spisane wiersze bez wcielenia ich w fabułę. Użyte były w pierwszym zadaniu i są stworzone przeze mnie, przynajmniej tak sądzę że są. '''Niepokój Któż to jest ukryty?.. Cóż on kryje pod swym wnętrzem?... Serce mi wydrzeć można.. Flaki poharaszować.. Lecz nie! Więzieniem to co mnie otacza… Głęboko skąpane, niewidoczne przeze mnie… Jedno pozostanie tylko zauważone… Ma dusza w której zaklął się diabeł… Jam przeklęty… Po Prostu „Ja” Kto jest śliczny? Chris! Kto jest piękny? Chris! Kto jest najmodniejszy? Chris! A kto najlepiej prowadzi show? Chris! Kto jest rozchwytywany przez fanki? Chris! Od dzisiaj Ja znaczy Chris!!! Najwspanialszy z wszystkich ja! Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki